Noah
by DarkestWriterEver
Summary: Lisez 8D et vous verrez. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Salut 8D ! Et ouais je suis vivante difficile à croire hein ^^ ? Bref je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire déjà fini comme toujours de seulement 4 chapitres, et oui c'est court désolée mais c'est mieux que rien :D bonne lecture les gens :3

* * *

Il avançait calmement sous une pluie battante. Il n'avait ni capuche ni parapluie. Il était trempé mais il s'en fichait, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il marchait dans les rues de Londres, s'éloignant de cette immense tour noire où il avait si longtemps vécu. Il tourna la tête vers ladite tour, la regardant dédaigneusement. Plus jamais il ne retournerait dans ce maudit endroit mais si "il", le voulait. Il disparut dans un flash blanc, sans un bruit. Seul le son du battement de son coeur plein de rancoeur pouvait troubler le calme de la nuit.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours déjà, l'ambiance à la Congrégation était devenue triste. Allen Walker n'était plus là. Il était parti simplement sans rien dire à personne, sans laisser un mot à quelqu'un. Chacun de ses amis se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Même Kanda, lui qui d'habitude se fichait de tout, se posait aussi la question. Allen qui était si joyeux et altruiste n'aurait jamais abandonné ses amis. Une semaine encore passa ainsi, les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse mais restaient toujours sans réponse. Komui avait alors décidé d'envoyer des expéditions à la recherche du jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Kanda restait en Angleterre avec Lenalee et Lavi, Krory, Miranda et Marie allaient en Suède, les généraux s'étaient séparés pour couvrir toute la Russie. Bak ainsi que tous les exorcistes de la branche asiatique, même Fô, ratissait chaque centimètre du Japon et de la Chine. Beaucoup d'autres exorcistes partaient aussi à la recherche de leur cadet qui était venu leur rendre visite à tous grâce à l'Arche. D'ailleurs depuis que le jeune garçon était parti, les portes de l'Arche qui étaient ouvertes dans chaque branche avaient disparues. Link avait décidé de partir seul pour retrouver Allen. Leverrier pensait que c'était pour faire son devoir de surveiller le blandin, mais tout le monde savait que c'était parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il était donc parti seul pour Paris car il savait qu'il adorait cette ville. Il avait été donné à chacun d'entre eux un nouveau golem, ils avaient bien sûr conservé l'ancien, ils avaient fini par s'attacher à ses adorables petites boules noires. Leur nouveau golem leur permettait de communiquer et même de voir ce que voyaient tous leurs amis en direct. Ainsi ils pourraient contacter les autres si l'un d'eux trouvait Allen.

* * *

Il était environ minuit et Kanda ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Cela faisait un mois que les recherches avaient commencées mais aucune piste n'avait été trouvée. Le japonais ne réussissait pas à le sortir de ses pensées, ses questions restaient sans réponse. Et il avait ce sentiment étrange quand Allen s'imposait à son esprit et dominait chacune de ses pensées. Il se retourna dans son lit et fit face à Lavi qui lui dormait profondément. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel et Lenalee était à côté dans une autre chambre puisque c'était une fille. Il soupira et se releva. Il tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre et donc le ciel étoilé. La lune brillait fièrement dans cette étendue céleste, pâle et pleine. A nouveau il repensa au Moyashi, comme il l'appelait. La couleur de la lune lui rappelait sa peau douce et ses cheveux blancs. Il s'habilla, mit une veste, prit Mugen avant de sortir de l'hôtel, continuer ses recherches seul. Dès qu'il sortit, il dut protéger son visage du vent. Il sortit un ruban bleu de sa poche. Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant l'objet au creux de sa main. Ce ruban c'était Allen qui lui avait offert à son anniversaire le 6 juin. Bien sûr il avait fait comme s'il s'en fichait mais il savait parfaitement que son cadet était au courant qu'il l'utilisait. Il s'attacha les cheveux avec puis s'enfonça dans les petites ruelles de la ville. Il sortit une photo du blandin de son autre poche. Elle le représentait souriant comme toujours. Il avait l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Kanda alors que celui-ci détournait la tête, comme s'il ignorait le petit être joyeux qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il se rappelait exactement du jour où cette photo avait été prise. C'était un jour de noël à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le jeune exorciste avait voulu prendre une photo avec lui et il avait accepté puisqu'après tout c'était son anniversaire. Lenalee les avait donc pris en photo avec le nouvel appareil que son frère venait de lui donner. La photo avait été faite en 2 exemplaires pour qu'ils en ai tout 2 une copie. Il avait donc trouvé judicieux de prendre cette photo avec lui, il pourrait ainsi demander à des passants s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. On ne lui avait malheureusement jamais donné de réponse positive. Il parcourra donc les rues avec la photo à la main, demandant à chaque personne qu'il croisait si elle avait vu son petit Moyashi. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir penser cela. Il savait très bien pourquoi il se mettait à penser ainsi mais il refusait de l'avouer. Lorsqu'il arrêta ses recherches, le soleil venait de se lever. Il retourna à l'hôtel. Lenalee n'était pas encore sortie de sa chambre. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lavi. Ce dernier se réveilla tout juste.

"Kanda ? T'étais où ?" Demanda-t-il en frottant son oeil vert.

"A ton avis, abruti. Personne n'a vu le Moyashi, il faut qu'on change de ville." L'autre acquiesça lentement mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Le brun alla ouvrir à Lenalee qui venait de leur demander si elle pouvait entrer. "Va faire ta valise Lenalee on change de ville."

"Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas continuer de chercher ici un peu plus longtemps ?"

"Y a rien ici."

"Bon très bien." Ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant. Elle quitta la pièce pour entrer dans sa chambre. Kanda rangea ses affaires dans un simple sac qu'il posa sur une de ses épaules. L'autre exorciste faisait sa valise, l'air toujours un peu endormi. Ils quittèrent la pièce une fois prêts. Lenalee les attendait à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel puis de la ville. Ils marchèrent vers le nord pour continuer à chercher leur cadet. Ils passèrent par une petite forêt mais s'arrêtèrent en se faisant contacter sur leur nouveau golem.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt :

Miranda, Marie et Krory étaient dans un hôtel de Göteborg, la deuxième plus grande ville de Suède. Ils étaient tous les 3 dans la chambre des 2 garçons à jouer aux cartes. Ils s'y étaient enfermé car une tempête de neige dehors les empêchait de retrouver Allen. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, il neigeait toujours mais ils pouvaient maintenant sortir. Ils rangèrent les cartes avant de sortir de l'hôtel. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pour lutter contre le froid. Ils marchaient dans la neige qui leur arrivait aux chevilles. Leurs pieds étaient trempés mais pour eux le plus important était de retrouver leur ami. De nombreux pas se dessinaient dans la neige mais il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Ils distinguèrent finalement une silhouette se dessiner dans le blizzard. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle en l'appelant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Ils lui montrèrent une photo du blandin. Ils avaient eux aussi pris une photo mais elle était différente. Celle-ci représentait bien sûr Allen. Il souriait à l'appareil en portant Timothy sur son dos qui souriait aussi. Il avait, lui, un bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber et l'autre en l'air. Ils demandèrent donc au brun s'il avait vu leur ami. Ils durent bien sûr utiliser l'anglais pour se faire comprendre. Malheureusement il ne l'avait pas vu. Marie leur proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel, de toute façon il n'y avait personne dans les rues et ils avaient sûrement déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, ils parlèrent de la prochaine ville à visiter. Ils finirent par ce mettre d'accord pour aller visiter Stockholm, la capitale. Le seul problème était qu'ils avaient au moins 4 jours de marche. Mais pour leur ami ils étaient prêts à faire bien plus que cela. Ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires avant de quitter leur chambre. Ils payèrent leur séjour et se mirent en route pour la prochaine ville. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans leur manteau d'exorciste, espérant mieux se protéger du froid. Ils sortirent de la capitale, se dirigeant vers la nouvelle ville où se ils chercheraient Allen. Comme ils le pensaient, le voyage dura 4 longues journées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de trouver une auberge. Leur interminable route les avaient considérablement épuisés. Comme à Stockholm, ils prirent 2 chambres, une pour la jeune femme et la deuxième pour les garçons. Une fois leurs affaires installées, ils allèrent au restaurant de l'auberge. Les vivres qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux pour consommer pendant le trajet avaient été assez limité et il avaient dû en utiliser peu pour finir ce voyage. Ils étaient donc autant affamé qu'éreintés que frigorifiés. Il n'avait cessé de neiger depuis presque une semaine. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils regagnèrent leur chambre pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain, Miranda se réveilla la première. Elle prit une douche bien chaude dans la salle de bain située juste à côté de la chambre. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt qu'elle recouvrit d'un pull, le tout sous son manteau d'exorciste. Elle était donc tout en noir comme à son habitude. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller toquer à la chambre de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient tout juste terminé de se préparer. Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour partir à la recherche d'Allen. La neige avait enfin cessé de tomber mais il y avait toujours peu de personne dans les rues. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant d'apercevoir une personne. Elle était enveloppée dans un long manteau à capuche marron.

"Excusez-moi ?" Demanda Krory. Ladite personne se retourna et à ce moment un coup de vent souffla qui lui retira sa capuche. Les exorcistes restèrent bouche bée. Ces cheveux blancs, cette peau pâle, cette cicatrice en pentacle, c'était... "Allen !" Cria-t-il. Marie eut immédiatement le reflex de sortir le nouveau golem. Il établit la connexion avec les autres pendant que le vampire continuait sous le regard doré du blandin. "Allen c'est vraiment toi !" Il se précipita vers lui mais la voix de Kanda qui retentissait à travers le golem l'arrêta dans sa course.

"Ne vous approchez pas de lui, c'est un Noah !" Ledit Noah eut un sourire indescriptible.

"Tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air exorciste, malheureusement Allen n'est plus là." Le brun courra vers lui en s'exclamant :

"Allen je suis sûr que tu es encore là !" Il s'arrêta juste devant son cadet et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs lui sourit. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

"Ta naïveté te perdra exorciste, et je me ferais un plaisir d'être la cause de cette perte." Il sortit une lame de sa poche pour la planter dans son ventre. Il tourna son arme pour agrandir la plaie et en même temps le faire souffrir. Il retira son couteau, le laissant tomber au sol. "Je serais ravi de tous vous tuer exorcistes mais il se trouve que j'aime jouer alors essayer de me retrouver. Si vous êtes assez idiots pour le faire je me ferais une joie de tous vous exterminer." Conclut-il avant de disparaître dans une porte de l'Arche. Miranda, qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Marie au moment où le brun s'était approché du Noah alla au chevet de son ami, vite suivi de l'aveugle. Elle vérifia sa blessure en grimaçant de dégoût. Elle ne pouvait savoir s'il survivrait mais pour l'instant son coeur battait. Elle enveloppa son ventre avec des bandages qu'elle avait dans sa poche. L'autre exorciste le prit dans ses bras, il devait absolument le conduire à l'hôpital.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ Merci encore pour vos reviews surtout sur Play (tout le monde aime cette histoire dis donc 8D)

**Lovely-Tease :** Mais tu lis dans mes pensées ma parole 8D j'avais prévu ça pour une autre histoire

**lucyheartfilia95 : **Ravie que tu ai reconnu ^^ Merci beaucoup 8D et oui je sais la fin pose problème :/ mais je crois qu'il y a ce défaut dans toutes mes histoires :( j'ai vraiment du mal à les finir

**Vongola : **Merci beaucoup et t'en fais pas je compte continuer à écrire ^^ et oui je sais les disputes entraînant encore plus d'amour c'est tentant :3 mais ne t'en fais pas c'est prévu (dans une autre histoire certes x) ) mais je m'arrêta là je voudrais pas trop spoiler ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Merci d'avoir patienté une semaine pour un deuxième chapitre et bonne lecture :D

* * *

En Angleterre, les 3 exorcistes avaient assisté à la scène aussi surpris que tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant leur golem. La connexion avait malheureusement coupé avant qu'ils aient pu savoir que leur ami vivait encore. Ils croyaient donc Neah responsable de la disparition d'Allen et de Krory. Ils reprirent leur route plus motivé que jamais. En quelques heures à peine, ils étaient arrivé à Cambridge. Ils cherchèrent immédiatement un hôtel où ils déposèrent leurs affaires. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches durant 2 mois mais ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Marie avait rappelé tout le monde une semaine après la rencontre avec le Noah pour leur annoncer que Krory était tiré d'affaire. Il lui fallait juste beaucoup de repos mais il irait bien. Tout le monde avait été soulagé en entendant cette nouvelle. Kanda lui aussi l'avait été mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si les autres étaient ravis que leur ami soit en vie, le japonais savait que lorsqu'il retrouverait Allen il pourrait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tué l'une des personnes chères à son coeur. Il leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur tout juste éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Il était 2 heure du matin. Son golem vint voleter devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et une image de Cloud apparut. Elle était donc en face d'Allen. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle utilisé son ancien golem ? Il vit le général se défendre mais elle se fit plaquer au mur. Le transmetteur recula, lui offrant une vue d'ensemble sur elle et son agresseur qui était bien Neah. Ce dernier la fixait froidement. Il prit ses poignets dans une main pour les coincer au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre, il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il lui fit un sourire sadique alors que le visage de la jeune femme se figeait d'horreur. Il planta la lame dans son coeur pendant qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Le quatorzième la laissa tomber une fois qu'elle fut morte. Il lécha le sang sur son arme puis se tourna vers le transmetteur. Il sourit à l'exorciste avant d'écraser le golem avec sa main, rompant la communication. Kanda s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux. Cette fois-ci Allen avait vraiment tué quelqu'un. Il soupira, devait-il lui dire ou non ? Ce choix lui appartenait à lui seul puisque Cloud n'avait pu appeler que lui dans la panique. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Lavi l'appeler.

"Kanda ? Ça va pas ?" Il faisait déjà jour, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Cloud est morte cette nuit." Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

"T'es sérieux ? C'est Neah qui l'a tué ?"

"Ouais." Répondit-il simplement. Le roux prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? "Lavi, ne dit rien à Lenalee compris ?"

"Tes sûr ? vaut mieux pas la prévenir de ce qu'on risque maintenant ?"

"Non, c'est pas une bonne idée." Il quitta la pièce avec son golem. Le mieux à faire était de prévenir Link, les autres généraux et Komui. Lenalee se réveilla doucement dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle se leva en s'étirant. Elle alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle s'habilla ensuite de son uniforme d'exorciste constitué d'une jupette rouge, d'une veste noir et de bas clairs sous des escarpins rouges. Elle quitta la pièce, l'air enjoué. Elle croisa le japonais dans les couloirs. Celui-ci avait un air grave sur le visage.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais." Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. "Va chercher Lavi." Il sortit du bâtiment sans se retourner. Il attendit devant l'entrée que les 2 autres exorcistes le rejoignent, ce qu'ils firent après quelques minutes. Ils partirent une nouvelle fois à la recherche d'Allen.

* * *

Flash-back :

Le général Cloud Nine parcourait les rues de Tchekaline, une petite ville de Russie. Juste à côté d'elle, marchait un petit singe, son Innocence. Elle demandait à chaque personne qu'elle croisait si elle n'avait pas vu Allen. Elle n'avait pas de photo mais ce n'était pas la peine. Le jeune exorciste avait un physique si particulier qu'on ne pouvait le confondre avec une autre personne. Elle s'arrêta soudain, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle allait reprendre sa route quand elle vit une personne s'arrêter devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était ce jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs recherché par tant de personne qui lui faisait face. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il frappa l'animal d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant directement dans un mur. La jeune femme recula précipitamment, elle avait perdu sa seule chance d'attaquer. Sans qu'elle le remarque, son golem tomba de sa poche et la connexion avec Kanda s'établit. Le transmetteur s'envola pour se placer à hauteur des yeux de sa maîtresse. Elle se défendit comme elle put mais se fit vite coincée contre le mur. Perdu dans les yeux dorés et sadiques de son agresseur, elle ne le vit pas bloquer ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un couteau. Elle se débattit violemment mais il réussit à planter la lame dans sa poitrine. Elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang alors que du sang éclaboussait le sol et le mur derrière elle. Il retira le couteau de sa chair, la laissant tomber, puis lécha le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le golem, remarquant l'image de Kanda qu'il projetait. Il lui sourit et referma sa main sur la petite boule noire qu'il lança contre le mur. Elle tomba mollement au sol, comme morte elle aussi. Il s'approcha du mur dans lequel était encastré le petit singe de Cloud. Il l'attrapa pour l'écraser comme il venait de le faire avec le transmetteur. Un cube vert sortit du cadavre de l'animal qu'il laissa tomber, ne gardant que l'Innocence qu'il réduit en poussière. Il sourit. Il adorait traquer les exorcistes.

Fin de Flash-back.

* * *

Un mois encore venait de s'écouler. Et cette fois-ci, Neah n'avait pas refait parler de lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aperçu avait été en Russie, mais maintenant qu'il y était, ne tenterait-il pas de tuer les autres généraux ? Peut-être Allen avait-il reprit le contrôle de son corps et les évitait pour ne pas leur faire de mal. C'était ce à quoi chacun voulait croire. Link se réveilla doucement dans une chambre de l'auberge italienne dans laquelle il s'était déterminé à rester. Après avoir sillonner la France pendant presque 3 mois, il avait choisi de continuer ses recherches à Rome en Italie. Il avait passé un mois dans cette ville avant de se décider à la quitter pour Venise. Le blond se leva puis s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qu'il recouvrit avec une veste beige. Il sortit du bâtiment pour parcourir les rues de cette ville d'eau. Il longea les rives sans même en regarder la surface. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire avec Allen lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur chacune des rues qui lui faisaient face. Il s'arrêta en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui. Cheveux blancs et... yeux argents ?!

"Allen ?!" S'exclama-t-il. Ledit nommé releva vivement la tête, reconnaissant tout de suite celui venait de l'appeler. Il s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour partir en courant mais Link attrapa son poignet, le ramenant à lui. "Allen..." Il le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait comme s'il craignait qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion. Le blandin posa ses mains tremblantes sur torse et son front contre son épaule.

"J-je suis désolé, j-je voulais pas t-te faire de mal à-à toi et aux autres a-alors j-je..."

"Chut..." Murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un doux sourire fleurit sur son visage, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il embrassa sa tempe, essayant toujours de le calmer. L'anglais passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond sentit soudain sa chemise devenir humide, Allen pleurait. Il murmura des mots doux à son oreille et caressa ses cheveux blancs. Ils se séparèrent finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Link prit sa main dans la sienne. Il le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à son hôtel. Il ne cessait de le regarder, il avait toujours peur qu'il disparaisse s'il le quittait des yeux une seconde.

"L-Link, je peux pas r-rester, N-Neah v-va revenir."

"Je sais me défendre t'en fais pas." Répliqua-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"Krory et C-Cloud aussi ils savaient m-mais..."

"Krory n'est pas mort tu sais." Le plus jeune releva vivement la tête.

"C-c'est vrai ?! E-et Cloud ?!" L'allemand ferma les yeux, malheureusement elle avait péri. Le cadet alla se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Link l'allongea sur le lit en le gardant dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux. Allen s'endormit rapidement. Le blond le regardait toujours. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ^^ merci encore pour vos reviews sur le 1er chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour 8D comment allez vous ? Moi ça va :D (oui je sais j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre jeudi dernier T.T pas taper)

Sinon bonne lecture de cet avant dernier chapitre, et oui déjà ^^ mais ne vous en faîtes pas je bosse sur d'autres histoires ^^

* * *

Flash-back :

C'était un soir d'orage, Allen était assis sur son lit juste devant la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors avec un air inquiet. Kanda et Lavi avaient une mission non loin de la Congrégation et il avait peur que ça se passe mal pour eux. Il n'avait jamais été très rassuré par l'orage. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Link pénétra dans la chambre.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il. Le blandin, qui avait levé les yeux vers l'allemand, les retourna vers la fenêtre. Le blond s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Il attrapa le drap pour l'enrouler autour de lui et de son ami qui cria de surprise. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. "Si t'as peur de l'orage, ne regarde pas par la fenêtre." Le plus jeune sourit puis vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour ne pas voir les éclairs de la foudre. Link le serrait fort contre lui. Il ébouriffa ses doux cheveux, souriant lui aussi. Après quelques minutes, le plus jeune fut calmé. Il releva la tête vers son ami. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux que lorsqu'un éclair remplissait la pièce d'ordinaire si sombre de sa lumière blanche. L'aîné s'allongea dans le lit en le gardant dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui puis embrassa son front. Il sourit en constatant qu'Allen dormait déjà. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Fin de Flash-back.

* * *

Le blandin ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux, gémissant doucement. Il observa la personne se trouvant à côté de lui sans rien dire. Link dormait toujours. Il se leva en regardant autour de lui. Il parcourra les différentes pièces quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Ses yeux qui brillaient de leur éclat doré s'arrêtèrent sur un couteau. Il le prit avant de retourner dans la chambre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé devant le lit, il brandit le couteau au dessus du blond. Un éclair argent passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il lâchait la lame. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, tentant de retenir un cri d'horreur. Il partit en courant pour ne pas blesser son ami. Il continua à courir sans regarder derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta dans une rue à l'autre bout de la ville que lorsqu'il fut épuisé. Il ouvrit un porte de l'arche conduisant en Angleterre.

* * *

Kanda marchait seul dans les rues de Berlin, la nuit. Il avait décidée de partit seul à la recherche d'Allen. 2 semaines auparavant, Neah avait tué Lenalee, juste devant les yeux de ses 2 amis qui n'avaient rien pu faire. Il avait ensuite tenté de s'en prendre au roux. mais le japonais avait réussi à l'arrêter grâce à Mugen. Étrangement cela avait fait sourire le Noah. Il avait même ajouté : "Tu es amusant exorciste, je te tuerais en dernier.". Après avoir appris la mort de la jeune femme, Leverrier avait été persuadé que le jeune exorciste ne pouvait revenir et qu'à partir de cet instant, tous étaient autorisés à le tuer. Komui, trop bouleversé par le meurtre de sa petite soeur, n'avait pu le défendre. D'ailleurs Link avait choisi de parler de ce qui s'était passé avec son cadet à tout le monde pour prouver que son ami ne disparaissait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait bien sûr omit de parler du couteau qu'il avait trouvé juste devant son lit en se réveillant après la fuite du blandin. Kanda avait choisi l'Allemagne complètement au hasard. Grâce à l'arche, son Moyashi pouvait aller où il souhaitait en un claquement de doigt. Il soupira. Il venait encore de penser qu'il s'agissait de "son" Moyashi. Il se disait simplement qu'il était fatigué. Il ne voulait avouer que tout chez ce "Moyashi", ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses courbes, l'attirait. Il rentra à l'auberge où il séjournait, épuisé. Il se levait à 6 heure du matin et ne rentrait qu'entre 23 heure et minuit. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures puis alla se coucher ainsi, encore habillé. Il avait dîné en ville, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour s'endormir, plongé dans de nouveaux rêves n'ayant pour acteurs qu'Allen. Il fut réveillé à 4 heure du matin par son golem, un autre exorciste était-il mort ? Il s'empressa de "décrocher", il ne savait pas quel terme utiliser pour décrire cela. C'était Lo Fa paniquée qui les contactait tous en même temps. Neah avait massacré toute la branche asiatique qui, pour plus de sécurité, avait décidé de chercher leur ami tous ensemble. Elle était la seule rescapée. Une fine main se posa sur le côté de sa tête et la poussa violemment. Elle alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sinistre d'os qui se cassent. Du sang éclaboussa le sol et le mur alors que la flaque rouge sous le corps de la jeune fille ne cessait de s'agrandir. Le golem se tourna vers le détenteur de ladite main, Neah le fixait de son regard doré. Il lui sourit sadiquement, montrant bien qu'il lui réservait le même sort. Il approcha sa main du transmetteur et la connexion se coupa presque automatiquement. Kanda soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait bien falloir l'annoncer à Allen lorsqu'il le retrouverait. La connexion avec la chinoise se coupa. Le golem se réfugia dans son cou alors que le brun s'asseyait sur le lit. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Il se réveilla 2 heures plus tard. Il se leva, il devait commencer à chercher Allen.

* * *

Flash-back :

Allen marchait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, toujours suivi par Link. Il était revenu d'une mission la veille alors il était tranquille pour 2 ou 3 jours. Il venait de manger et se dirigeait maintenant vers la section scientifique. Ceux-ci étaient débordé alors il voulait leur remonter le moral. Il toqua à la porte puis entra après avoir entendu une vague réponse, quelques tasses de café sur un plateau dans la main.

"Salut tout le monde." S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Allen." Répliqua Reever, venu l'accueillir. Le plus jeune posa le plateau puis le serra dans ses bras. Il distribua les tasses à tout le monde dans la pièce, finissant par son ami, scientifique lui aussi, Johnny Gill.

"Allen !" S'écria-t-il à son tour. Il le prit dans se bras alors que le blandin lui rendait son étreinte. Il prit place en face de lui alors que Link s'asseyait sur la chaise juste à côté. "Tu veux jouer aux échecs ?" Il hocha vivement la tête. Kash Top, la soeur de Tap Top, déclara qu'elle allait chercher Timothy qui adorait les voir jouer aux échecs car il apprenait en même temps. Le scientifique sortit le plateau et disposa les pièces dessus, aidé par son cadet. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un fracas. Timothy venait d'entrer. Il se précipita vers Allen pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'assit ensuite sur ses genoux. Le blandin passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il commença à jouer comme à chaque fois. Il perdait toujours contre Johnny alors ce dernier le laissait commencer. Il joua à son tour et ce fut à nouveau au jeune exorciste. La partie continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'encore une fois le scientifique gagne. Allen laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

"J'arriverais jamais à te battre..." Gémit-il. Johnny ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs.

"Tu dois continuer à t'entraîner si tu veux gagner." Dit-il en souriant. Un autre scientifique qui passait juste à côté d'eux eut l'idée de prendre une photo. Johnny se dévoua comme photographe. Timothy prit le blandin dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un scientifique, lui aussi ami de l'anglais se mit derrière celui-ci, le serrant contre lui d'un bras tandis que son autre main était posée sur la tête du plus jeune. Derrière eux se tenait Link qui gardait toujours un oeil sur celui qu'il devait surveiller. Sur la table juste devant Allen, il y avait un plateau d'échec et une tasse de café maintenant vide.

Fin de Flash-back.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ merci encore pour vos dernières reviews et n'oubliez pas d'en mettre encore (les moutons ça aiment les commentaires :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Saluuuuut :3 Dernier chapitre de l'histoire (ça passe vite non ?)

* * *

Au quartier général des exorcistes, La Congrégation de l'Ombre, les scientifiques s'activaient à trouver un moyen de localiser le jeune Allen Walker. Ils essayaient en fait de créer quelque chose qui pourrait retrouver la trace de Timcanpy et donc de leur ami. Diverses photos traînaient dans la pièce que ce soit sur le sol ou sur les bureaux. Toutes ou presque représentaient leur ami. Il était soit avec les exorcistes, soit avec les scientifiques, soit avec les trouveurs, soit avec Link et même seuls avec Timcanpy. Mais sur chacune d'entre elle il souriait. Les scientifiques, plus que motivés à l'idée de retrouver le jeune exorciste, commençaient néanmoins à désespérer. Comment pourraient-ils retrouver quelqu'un qui pouvait voyager n'importe où sur Terre en une seconde et qui, en plus, voulait leur mort ? C'était peine perdu, mais un espoir subsistait comme quoi le blandin pourrait revenir et tout se passerait comme avant. Reever entra dans la pièce avec de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il apportait du café à tout le monde pour ne pas qu'ils s'endorment en plein milieu de leur travail. Il distribua les quelques tasses puis alla s'asseoir puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Komui. Ce dernier avait mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre de la mort de sa soeur. Allen avait toujours été comme un petit frère, tant pour lui que pour Lenalee, et il désirait vraiment l'aider. Il n'avait aucune rancoeur contre lui, seulement une profonde haine contre Neah qui lui prenait peu à peu toute sa famille. L'unique second golem présent dans la salle qui dormait sur une pile de papier sembla se réveiller. Il s'envola et projeta une image contre le mur. On y voyait Krory, collé contre un mur, qui faisait face à Neah, au vue de la couleur or de ses yeux. Le golem était si près qu'on ne voyait que leur 2 visages. Le Noah semblait satisfait tandis que le brun était effrayé. Le transmetteur recula, offrant une vue d'ensemble. Un couteau était planté dans la poitrine de l'exorciste et le blandin maintenait l'arme dans la plaie. Il approcha ses fines lèvres de son oreilles et murmura :

"Je t'ai eu cette fois..." Il ouvrit la main, laissant son corps tomber lourdement au sol. Il récupéra sa lame pour lécher le sang s'y trouvant avant de se retourner vers Marie qui tenait Miranda derrière lui pour la protéger, tout 2 les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. "A votre tour." Souffla-t-il, avec un sourire peu rassurant.

"Vas-t'en Miranda !" Hurla l'exorciste. La jeune femme le regarda. Elle savait que si elle restait elle ne ferait que le gêner mais elle voulait tout de même l'aider. Elle finit par s'enfuir pour ne pas causer des ennuis à son ami. Le golem sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida à la suivre. Il traversa la rue en volant pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui, elle, courait. Après une course effrénée d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit qui venait de l'entrée de la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Neah debout à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire doucereux au visage.

"O-où est Marie ?!" Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

"Mort je suppose." Répliqua-t-il en essuyant le sang sur sa joue, riant doucement. "Souhaites-tu le rejoindre ?" La brunette lui lança un regard de pur haine comme elle n'en avait jamais fait. "Aurais-je mis en colère le doux petit agneau ?" Demanda le Noah en éclatant de rire. Elle se jeta rageusement sur lui. Il l'évita d'un mouvement souple puis la frappa dans le dos pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Elle s'empressa de se relever avant qu'il ne la touche. Elle tenta une nouvelle attaque mais elle était loin d'être assez rapide pour espérer lui faire quelque chose. Il l'esquiva donc facilement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata non sans surprise qu'il avait disparu. Elle se retourna encore mais cette fois-ci le blandin était devant elle et il plantait un couteau dans son estomac. Elle cracha du sang sur son visage mais ce ne fit que le faire sourire.

* * *

Encore un mois était passé. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Kanda recherchait son Moyashi sans relâche. Les exorcistes disparaissaient les uns après les autres sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Ses journées étaient de plus en plus longues et ses nuits de plus en plus courtes. Ses recherches ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé celui qu'il aimait. Il se réveilla doucement à 4 heure du matin. A une telle heure il faisait encore nuit. Il se leva en soupirant. Il avait beau choisir lui-même de rallonger ses journées, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être exténué. Il se disait toujours qu'il se reposerait quand il aurait retrouvé Allen, mais ses recherches restaient vaines. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche froide, censée le réveiller. Une fois sortit, il s'habilla d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon qu'il recouvrit de ses bottes d'exorciste, noirs eux aussi. Il sortit de la pièce pour mettre sa longue veste beige qu'il avait eu il y a une demi année, exactement quand il avait commencé ses recherches. C'était Komui qui la lui avait donné, juste avant qu'il parte. Il enroula une écharpe de laine bleue autour de son cou puis sortit. De Londres jusqu'à Berlin, il était maintenant à Vienne en Autriche. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, le soleil ne se lèverait que d'en 3 heures. Il s'avança dans les rues, ses recherches commençaient maintenant. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et jura en constatant qu'il avait oublié la photo d'Allen et lui dans sa chambre. Il avait dû la laisser sur la table, tant pis il ferait sans. Évidemment pendant ces 3 heures qu'il fallut au soleil pour se montrer, il n'avait croisé presque personne. Il regarda l'horloge de la tour surplombant la place principale, il était tout juste 8 heure. Sans doute devrait-il prendre un petit déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Il entra dans la première auberge qu'il trouva. Il mangea quelque chose de simple puis en ressortit pour continuer ses recherches. Pendant 12 heures il ne fit que cela, sautant même le déjeuner. Il dîna donc en ville avant de se décider à rentrer. Il changerait sans doute de ville le lendemain. Il passa la porte de sa chambre, les yeux rivés au sol pour retirer ses bottes. Il releva néanmoins la tête en entendant :

"Bonjour exorciste." Neah était nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le brun détourna le regard, continuant ce qu'il faisait sans le regarder. Il retira sa veste et son écharpe pour les poser sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'est-ce pas nous qui devons te trouver et non l'inverse ?"

"Allen a réussi à prendre le contrôle assez longtemps pour te retrouver."

"Ça m'explique pas pourquoi t'es pas en train d'essayer de me tuer." Ajouta-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

"De tous les exorcistes tu es de loin le plus amusant, je t'ai déjà dit que je te tuerais en dernier."

"Tu ne prends pas en compte le risque qu'Allen réapparaisse maintenant ?"

"Il apparaît de moins en moins." Répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur une photo encadrée posée sur la table derrière Kanda. Ce dernier se retournant, suivant la direction de ses yeux. La photo qui le représentait lui et Allen trônait sur la table. Il reposa son regard sur le Noah. Une sorte de reflet argent envahissait ses yeux. Le jeune exorciste tentait-il de revenir ? Le blandin prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant de douleur. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le mur. Le japonais s'approcha lentement. Lorsque Neah commença à tomber vers l'avant, il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rattraper, constatant qu'il était inconscient. Il soupira, se levant en le tenant dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le lit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il plaça devant le lit. Qui allait se réveiller ? Allen ou Neah ? Il déposa lentement sa main sur la sienne, fixant son doux visage endormi. Il retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il devenait tellement niais maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Que ferait-il si c'était Neah qui se réveillait ? Il couvrit ses yeux avec sa main. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon allongé sur le lit qui venait de pousser un petit gémissement. Ce dernier devait sans doute se réveiller. Son cadet s'assit sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. L'exorciste s'assit juste devant lui. Sentant un poids peser à côté de lui, l'anglais rouvrit les yeux et sursauta vivement.

"K-Kanda ?!" Ledit nommé posa sa main sur sa joue, ses yeux étaient étaient argent.

"C'est bien toi ?" Demanda-t-il, méfiant. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se jeta dans ses bras. Il fondit en larmes, s'accrochant à lui. Le japonais le tenait maladroitement contre lui. Lui ne faisait jamais d'étreinte.

"Ils sont presque tous morts !" Cria-t-il. "J'ai vu Neah les tuer les uns après les autres. Ils le suppliaient d'arrêter et me demandaient de revenir mais j'y arrivais pas !" Le brun posa sa main sur sa tête, restant silencieux. Le blandin devait expulser tout le stresse qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces 6 mois. Petit à petit, le jeune garçon se calma mais il resta tout de même dans ses bras, refusant même de desserrer ses mains crispées sur la chemise de son aîné. Celui-ci ne disait toujours rien. A vrai dire il profitait lui aussi de cette douce étreinte. Le plus petit releva timidement la tête. Kanda essuya de son pouce ses joues encore légèrement humides. Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son menton qu'il releva doucement. Il posa le plus lentement possible ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, Allen passa ses bras autour de son cou en fermant les yeux, il avait tant attendu cela. Il entreouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue de celui qu'il aimait rejoindre la sienne. Il répondit passionnément au baiser, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le brun l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, sans briser leur baiser. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche du cadet qui commença à gémir lorsqu'il effleura ses tétons. Il retira son t-shirt pour passer ses fines mains pâles sur le torse musclé du japonais. L'anglais brisa le baiser pour respirer. Il fixa son futur amant de ses grands yeux. Sans se quitter du regard, les 2 défirent le pantalon de l'autre. Ils finirent de se déshabiller en s'embrassant encore et encore. L'aîné glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de l'autre qui colla son bassin à celui de Kanda, mettant ainsi leur érection en contact. Ils gémirent en même temps, aussi excité l'un que l'autre. Kanda n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra un doigt en lui. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs couina d'inconfort. Il s'accrocha au brun, fermant les yeux. Ce dernier, qui avait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressa doucement. Il ajouta rapidement un second doigt pour entamer des mouvements de ciseaux. D'une voix suppliante, le blandin lui demanda de le pénétrer. N'attendant pas qu'il le répète une deuxième fois, le japonais retira ses doigts pour entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup de rein. Allen se cambra, gémissant longuement. L'aîné attendit quelques instants qu'il s'habitue à sa présence puis commença à bouger. Le plus jeune se jeta sur ses lèvres. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le cadet criait fort. Après seulement quelques minutes, il jouit, vite suivit de son amant. Ils reprirent leur respiration, toujours enlacés. Le brun se retira doucement. Il s'allongea à côté du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras. Le plus jeune en question se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se redressa et sourit en voyant Kanda toujours endormi à ses côtés. Il se leva pour récupérer son boxer qui traînait au sol. Il le mit puis enfila son pantalon. Il sentit soudain des bras musclés entourer sa taille avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Une langue taquine vint se glisser dans son cou.

"K-Kanda..." Gémit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

"Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?" Murmura le japonais.

"Loin. Là où Neah ne fera de mal à personne et surtout pas à toi..."

"Tu me crois incapable de me défendre ?" Rit-il en embrassant son cou. Allen tourna la tête vers lui.

"Aucun des autres n'a réussi à s'en sortir quand-"

"Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu devrais le savoir." Répliqua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Allen ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas quoi répondre, son amant avait raison. Ledit amant se laissa tomber en arrière, s'asseyant sur le lit avec le blandin sur ses genoux. Le cadet se blottit dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou. Le brun le serra doucement contre lui. Il s'allongea lentement avec celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il le serra davantage dans ses bras avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Allen sourit tendrement. Il se sentait fort maintenant et plus jamais il ne laisserait Neah tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'entendait d'ailleurs même plus sa voix résonner dans sa tête. Le brun remua légèrement, le faisant sourire. Il s'étais donc déjà endormi ? Il se serra plus contre lui, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Lavi et Link s'étaient finalement retrouvés en Italie. Ils voyageaient donc ensemble toujours à la recherche de leur ami. I mois ils avaient complètement perdu la trace d'Allen et de Kanda. Ils en avaient déduit que Neah avait fini par tuer l'exorciste. Les 2 amis avaient voyagé jusqu'en Turquie. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans le pays. Ils marchèrent tous les 2 dans la rue, luttant contre le vent violent. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, restant figé. Ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Kanda marchait tranquillement, de profil par rapport à eux.

"Aller dépêche-toi !" Dit-il en se retournant.

"J'arrive !" Cria une voix venant d'une ruelle adjacente. Allen sortit de cette ruelle en courant pour rejoindre le brun, suivit de Timcanpy qui volait. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du japonais, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. Main dans la main, ils disparurent dans une autre rue. Le roux fit un pas en avant mais l'allemand le retint de son bras. Il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Ils garderaient ce secret pour eux jusqu'à leur mort.

* * *

Et une histoire finie une ^^ (avec une mauvaise fin je sais pourquoi j'arrive pas à écrire les fins ?) c'est triste les fins en plus :/


End file.
